


Office Boy

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade





	Office Boy

公司里许多高层都说自己很羡慕徐总有个特别得力的助理。那位据说是从加国聘来的海外人才在入职第一天就受到不少青睐。  
有谁不喜欢呢？李助理面容俊秀，两只大眼睛乌亮乌亮的，弯弯的眉毛看起来特别稚气活泼，可那张脸盘儿上又总是一副认真的神色，薄薄的两片嘴唇坚毅地抿着，任谁看了都觉得像青春少年初入职场时努力让自己保持镇定。这样的新人让人讨厌不起来。尤其这位英文名叫Mark的李助理乖得不像话，做事也靠谱，大家就没见过要求严格的徐总对李助理发过一丁点儿脾气。  
“徐总捡到宝啦。”有人这么说过。  
恰好，听到过茶水间里的这些议论的徐总徐英浩本人也是这么认为的——当他的小李助理顺从地伏在他腿间吞吐时。

与其说李敏亨是个男人，不如说他更像个少年。徐英浩爱怜地抚上埋头在自己胯间的人的发顶，想道。  
黑发黑西装的年轻男孩轻轻拉开了徐总的西装裤拉链，像猫科动物的幼崽一样隔着内裤嗅了嗅，被年长男人的雄性荷尔蒙慑住，飞快地红了脸。他虽害羞，却还是想要吻男人的东西。薄唇触碰着被包在内裤里的阴茎，落下的亲吻柔软又虔诚：他的身体和嘴巴都尝过这根阴茎的滋味，深知它能使自己获得近乎疯狂的快乐，他总是难以拒绝它的。他探出舌尖，舔上那层棉质的布料，舌头直观地感受到男人的阴茎在逐渐变硬，开始慢慢地抬头，最后完全勃起了，冠部露出一些到内裤边沿外，茎身将内裤顶起一大包。内裤前端被李敏亨的唾液濡湿了一片，始作俑者抬脸看向稳坐在办公椅里的上司，大眼睛里装满了无辜和纯真，“徐先生，您的内裤湿了，所以我要帮您脱掉啦。”  
徐英浩被舔得正觉得舒服，点头默许了李敏亨的要求。随后，身着西装跪在办公桌底下的李助理便手脚利落地褪下了徐先生的内裤，看那根阴茎弹出来，因为自己凑得太近，还拍在了自己的脸上。徐总的阴茎很硬很热，茎身上是因性兴奋而怒张的血管脉络，成熟男性的性欲赤裸裸地呈现在李敏亨眼前，他几乎是立刻就感到口干舌燥。李敏亨握住男人的性器，猫咪一样地用脸颊蹭了蹭后用舌尖细细地从根部往上舔舐。徐先生的阴茎越舔越硬，李敏亨甚至感觉那些肉筋在不时地跳动着，像男人的另一颗心脏，搏动着心跳，一下一下地震击到他魂魄里。  
李敏亨含了阴囊吸吮时，男人阴茎的冠部开始吐出透明的前液。他一副惊讶的表情，说：“徐先生前面流水咯，这可不行。”然后贴心地用口腔包裹了分泌体液的冠部，把那些腥咸黏腻的体液都吮进自己嘴里，再一滴不落地咽下去。男人被他取悦，满意地捏了捏他的耳朵，低声哄他：“我们敏亨好乖，daddy一会儿奖励你好玩的，让daddy操敏亨的嘴巴好不好？”  
没理由拒绝的。李敏亨还吮着阴茎，听话地点了点头，男人便开始在他口中顶送。粗长的性器如同性交般在他双唇之间抽插，他一点都不觉得徐先生操他嘴巴的动作有多急切，只更加小心地收着牙齿，不愿伤到徐先生。他的口水被阴茎捣弄得越流越多，沾湿了整根性器，随着男人的抽插被带出来，顺着嘴角溢到下巴上，流了一大片。  
徐英浩被男孩吸得极舒爽，强忍住射精的欲望，抽离男孩的嘴巴，粗重地喘息着让对方脱掉西装西裤后坐到自己腿上。  
李敏亨赤身裸体地跨坐在男人的胯间，臀缝堪堪夹住徐先生的阴茎来回磨蹭，让那上面的液体润湿了自己的臀肉。他自己也好硬，前面的性器高高地翘着，抵在年长爱人的白色衬衫上，吐出的淫液将价格昂贵的衣料弄湿了一小块。他感到为难，羞愧地埋进徐英浩怀里，撒娇道：“John，我把你的衣服弄湿啦……我流好多水……你是不是要生气……”  
徐英浩顺势吮吻男孩的耳根和脖颈，软软的皮肉令他无比享受。他在李敏亨耳边洒落炙热的呼吸，说话时磁性低沉的声音里全是浓烈的性欲：“敏亨在家里弄湿床单的时候，我会做什么？”言语挑逗的同时，徐英浩一只手伸到下面去抚慰男孩的性器，故意地用力撸动，听到身上的年轻人趴倒在自己胸膛，难耐地哼叫出声，双手也环上了自己的腰，抱得紧紧的。见李敏亨只顾着因前面的快感呻吟而迟迟没有给出回应，徐英浩便停下手里的动作，揉了揉怀里人饱满的臀肉，又问了一遍：“说，那时候我会做什么？”  
李敏亨陷入强烈的渴求中，纵使对将要说出口的话感到羞窘，也还是涨红着脸，哼唧似的回答男人：“那时候，John…John会操我。”  
“那现在呢，敏亨把daddy的衬衫弄湿了，怎么办？”徐英浩一边逗他一边又觉得好玩——就在他说话的时候，李敏亨前面仍然在出水，可能是性器硬得太厉害，那些淫液一小股一小股地往外冒，湿得不像话。  
李敏亨寻到爱人的唇，吻了一会儿，像是用接吻的功夫把自己的羞臊都忍住了，舔着徐先生的唇珠，说话黏黏糊糊的：“那daddy要在这里操我…啊……”  
话音未落，徐英浩便揩了两人的体液，把手指弄得滑滑的，探进李敏亨的穴里，一下就让怀里的人的声音变了音调。  
年轻男孩的肉穴被男人修长有力的手指操着，进出得又快又急，一根两根三根，把肉道扩张到极易进入的程度。手指偶尔插到靠近敏感点的地方，勾得李敏亨空虚得要命，前后摆着腰，缠着男人哀求地问能不能让手指插得再深一点。  
徐英浩干脆直接用阴茎满足他。硬热的性器抵在李敏亨的穴口，男孩立刻往上提了提腰，再慢慢地坐下去，将阴茎整根吃进了后穴里，心里感叹还是John的阴茎最舒服。  
两人做爱时，李敏亨并不擅长主动，更喜欢被徐英浩引导着来。他喜欢男人的大手握住自己的腰，喜欢男人这样霸道地按着他不许他动，让他老老实实被操，只要夹紧屁股就好。徐英浩年长他十几岁，二十五岁和三十七岁的两个人之间当然有许许多多的代沟或差异，但到了肌肤相亲的时候，这些分歧便通通消失，亲昵里只有徐英浩无尽的占有欲和李敏亨的乖巧和顺从，而这些都使他们从对方身上获取最大限度的满足和欢愉。  
跟前戏时的逗弄不同，真正开始交合后，徐英浩总是干得深且重。阴茎整根进整根出，每一下都干在穴里那块敏感的凸起上。小小的肉块被蛮横地操，爽得李敏亨脚趾都蜷起来，两条腿本来垂在两边，此时被来势汹汹的性快感迫使着收紧了腿部的肌肉，忍不住要夹拢在一起，于是紧紧箍住了徐英浩的大腿，微微发抖，却妨碍了男人操他的动作。  
“敏亨乖，别夹这么紧，要不daddy没法干你。”徐英浩柔声哄他，其实自己也很难受，毕竟过于敏感的男孩用屁股把他下面的东西夹得太紧，让他无法进得更深。  
可是李敏亨沉迷于身体里的快感，刚刚尝试要放松，就会被男人操弄得再次收紧了后穴。后来徐英浩不再勉强他，狠了狠心用力撞开了阻拦阴茎的穴肉，之后的每一下都干得更重。  
李敏亨被干哭了。他的胳膊已经没法再环着徐英浩的腰，松了力气搭在腰侧，酥着骨头倒在男人身上，在徐英浩肩窝里小声哭叫。他前面的淫水还是流个不停，透明晶莹的精水彻底把徐英浩的白衬衫糟污了，哪里都湿湿黏黏的。  
“呜呜……Daddy……我怎么…怎么这么湿……”他带着哭腔跟男人抱怨，感受到穴里的插干更凶狠后又哭唧唧地去舔徐英浩的下巴，“Daddy…我是不是……唔…被daddy操坏了……”  
徐英浩给了他几个吻，说：“Daddy就喜欢敏亨湿湿的样子，一会儿把屁股也弄湿好不好？”  
李敏亨知道男人的意思，点头答应了，后面绞得更紧，想让男人快些射出来。徐英浩被他直白的讨好逗笑了，也不再坚持，阴茎抽出来大半根，浅浅地插着穴，让精液都留在穴口。  
然后他用手把流出来的精液抹开，按揉着穴口周围，湿黏的乳白液体沾染了越来越多的皮肤，让男孩的两瓣臀肉都被精液涂抹，摸着一片湿滑黏腻。他还抓了李敏亨的手，让男孩自己摸自己的屁股，摸到一手黏滑的体液。  
李敏亨又难为情地倒回徐英浩怀里，抱着男人撒赖：“我的腿还在抖，John要多抱我一会儿。”  
“好，抱多久都行。”徐英浩宠溺地笑着，揉了揉男孩的头发，在他额头上印了一个吻。

这样磨人可爱的俊俏助理，谁能说他不是宝贝呢。


End file.
